


Strategy and Surrender

by Savageseraph



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: Letting pride keep you from many things that could bring contentment or joy was a mistake Elrond tried not to make.





	Strategy and Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monkiainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/gifts).



Elrond hadn’t expected such a delightful response from Mirkwood when he sent out a call for a Council to discuss the rise of the Shadow in Mordor. That Thranduil had sent a delegation was surprising. That his son led it, even more so. After all, the last time the Woodland Realm offered aid, they lost the greater portion of their army and their king to Sauron’s forces. 

“I had not expected your father to answer Rivendell’s call.”

Legolas’s body tensed, and while his expression didn’t betray his feelings, the passion in his voice when he spoke did. “This is our world too. We all must do our part to stand against the Shadow and defend it from the dark.”

That was the point Elrond himself made in the message he sent Thranduil, hoping Thranduil would look beyond his own borders, his own people. Hoping he would see that Sauron’s Shadow would cover all of Middle Earth unless he was defeated.

“Are those your words, or your father’s?” 

“Does it matter?” Legolas squared his shoulders, raised his chin. “My folk will do their part.”

Elrond was certain they would if they had their prince’s heart. He couldn’t help but wonder what might have been if the boy’s father had the same. After pouring them each a goblet of wine, Elrond was startled when the Legolas’s fingers lingered against his just a breath longer than necessary when he handed it over. 

Just one more surprise in a morning rife with them. Perhaps that’s what made Elrond bold enough to run his fingers along Legolas’s jaw and down the side of his neck. A shiver ran through Legolas at his touch; his eyes slipped closed. And even though his lips parted, he didn’t make a sound.

###

“Don’t make a sound.”

Thranduil’s warning was hardly necessary, since only the hide of the battlefield tent separated them from the troops and from their lords. Elrond bit down on his lip hard enough to taste blood as Thranduil pressed into him. This was a mistake. He knew it from the moment Thranduil flashed him a brazen smile and asked to have a word in private. He tasted it on Thranduil’s lips, on the tongue that rubbed wickedly against his own. And he felt it now, singing through his body in a potent tangle of pain and pleasure.

“Your king wants us to bend to his will.” Thranduil’s lips grazed his ear as he spoke. “Yet his herald bends to the Woodland Realm.” Elrond’s hips jerked at another cruel thrust. “And gladly, it seems.”

_You can shrug him off, stop this._ Elrond stumbled forward as Thranduil rode him harder, only the arm, tight around his waist, let him keep his footing. His nails dug until his palms as his hands curled into fists.

“Break for me.” Thranduil licked around the shell of Elrond’s ear, purring as he felt the shudder run through Elrond’s body. You know you want to.

Elrond swallowed hard, nodded once as he moved pressing back into Thranduil’s thrusts. He did want this. Even though it was a mistake. Even though he would feel the ache and sting of it long after he’d shed his sticky clothes and long after Thranduil left him alone in the dark.

###

Elrond shed his robes before sitting and watching Legolas strip. It was better this way, he thought as he settled, easier for him to take himself in hand, as the boy sprawled across his bed, spread his legs, and started to touch himself. Those deft archer’s fingers stroked and squeezed, opened and stretched. Elrond smiled in satisfaction each time Legolas’s fingers thrust in just right, each time his hips bucked up, each time his neck arched and his mouth fell open in a soundless cry.

“Stop.” The word was barely more than a whisper, but Legolas’s increasingly urgent thrusts slowed, stilled. “I don’t want you spent before we’ve even properly started.”

Legolas’s cheeks flushed, and he nodded. His fingers moved again, but this time more slowly. Elrond wasn’t sure which of them enjoyed the slow tease more. He couldn’t imagine Thranduil doing this for him. His pride wouldn’t allow it, but then his pride kept him from many things that could have brought him contentment or joy.

That was a mistake Elrond tried not to make. The soft ache that had been building in him crested, sharpened, just as Legolas started making soft cries each time his body tightened and arched with need. Elrond’s cock twitched as he watched the boy shamelessly chasing his own pleasure, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to deny either of them for much longer.

###

“Shameless, aren’t you?”

The words were soft, for Elrond’s ears alone, as he poured more wine for Thranduil. Several feet away, his father, Celeborn, and Gil-Galad argued quietly about the disposition of their troops, the younger kin clearly forgotten for the moment.

Elrond gave him a sharp, disapproving look, but the severity was blunted by the secret that burned between them. He wished he dared strike a blow that would wipe the mocking smile from Thranduil’s lips.

“You received my message then?”

The note had been presumptuous to the extreme, and even though he’d fed it to the candle flame after he’d read it, the words lingered in his thoughts: __

__

###

Elrond felt only the slightest resistance when he finally slid into Legolas’s body. The boy shivered and arched his neck as he moaned softly. His hands tensed, nails scraping along the length of Elrond’s back. If Elrond had let himself slip into the fantasy that he was fucking Thranduil, Legolas’s response dispelled that. It resonated with passion not possession.

As Legolas wrapped his legs around Elrond’s waist, he arched up to kiss him, deeply and urgently. Of all the surprises the day had to offer, this might have been the sweetest. After all, he hadn’t expected such a delightful response from Mirkwood.


End file.
